Made For My
by ZareEraz
Summary: Fem!Watanuki/Doumeki. Doumeki decides to try something different in bed, finding that a certain part of Watanuki's body is made perfectly for him. One shot, smut.


A/N: ZareEraz here! Once again, I have been inspired by J. Michael Tatum's (Doumeki's voice actor) fabulous comments at an anime convention and have created a funny, sexy, little short. I encourage everyone to watch voice actor panels because they are _hilarious_ and Tatum's panels are some of my favorites. It was and 18+ panel, so of course there's going to be smut in this fic. Enjoy! :3

Made For My…

Doumeki had been staring at Watanuki for a while now. Well, to be exact, he had been staring at Watanuki's breasts for a while now. And Watanuki had no clue what to make of it.

"Doumeki…what's up?" The girl asked cautiously picking up her head from her pillow to look at her boyfriend. Doumeki was lying next to her on the girl's futon, his eyes trained on the girl's chest. And he was half naked, since they'd just finished making love a little while ago. Watanuki however, had slipped back into her underwear and a T-shirt, finding herself a bit cold with Doumeki hogging all the blankets.

"Hm." Was all he said, still staring intently at her chest. Watanuki frowned at him, but under his gaze, she stared blushing, her skin flushed all the way from her cheeks, down her neck and under her shirt. The girl squirmed a little, wiggling as her lover's hard stare made her a little uncomfortable, but it made her more hot than uncomfortable.

"What is your deal, Doumeki?" She sighed, frustrated that he wouldn't give her an answer. Doumeki scooted closer and grabbed the hem of his girlfriend's shirt and lifted it up. "What is your deal?!" Watanuki snapped, sitting up and baring her fangs at the archer. He just looked at her with the same expression that he always had on his face, even as she slapped his hands away. Watanuki was huffing and growling, but Doumeki was unfazed by her antics. Most people might be tired after having sex, but Watanuki was almost always raring to go or at least back to her normal moods after just a little while. Besides, he was busy being occupied with something else.

Doumeki reached for Watanuki's face and stroked her cheek before kissing her lips. It was a soft kiss, one that gently pressed against the girl's lips and she tipped her head to the side to deepen it. Whatever funk Doumeki was in, this was something that Watanuki was used to, so she opened her mouth and pressed her tongue against his lips. Doumeki opened up and the raven snaked her tongue inside his mouth, playfully twisting and dancing with his tongue. When they broke for air Doumeki's hand wandered down to the girl's chest, sending shivers up Watanuki's spine, but he didn't stop to cup her breasts or tease her nipples like he normally would but kept going down until he reached her ribs.

"What…are you…" Watanuki's breathing came heavily as she caught her breath.

"This ridge..." Was what he finally said, walking his fingers up Watanuki's sternum. "Made for my cock."

"What are you talking about?!" Watanuki hissed. Doumeki's reply was snaking both of his hands down and yanking off Watanuki's shirt off with one smooth movement. The girl's arms flew above her head as the cloth of her shirt covered her eyes. Doumeki tossed her shirt to the side and had his arms wrapped around her in an instant to kiss her breathless. Watanuki didn't really know what he was after other than her boobs apparently, but as long as he was kissing her it didn't matter. That is, until he stopped kissing her.

"What the hell!?" The raven snapped as Doumeki let go of her. His hands went to his boxers, his hands reaching inside and pulling out his hard erection and standing up. "So…" Watanuki eyed his hard flesh. "You want a blow job?" She asked sarcastically.

"No." Doumeki said, pulling his lover up to her knees and pulling her into him.

"Dou-meki…!" Watanuki's breath hitched as Doumeki pressed his cock up against her chest. The head of his member bobbed against the underside of her chin and the girl felt the heat of his shaft against her skin, brushing up against her breasts. "Hey-!"

"Watanuki, push your breasts together." Doumeki ordered softly.

"What?" She asked, confused, still wondering by her boyfriend's dick was in her face without being in her mouth.

"Push your breasts together." Doumeki said, bumping his dick against her chin again, rubbing up against her chest. "Paizuri." He said. Watanuki raised an eyebrow at him, not understanding. He sighed and rolled his eyes at her. "Titty fuck." He said

"Are you serious?!" Watanuki said, leaning back. "No way! You have to have boobs to do that and I don't have any!" _That bastard! He knows that my breasts are tiny and that I hate it!_

"You have plenty." The brunette replied, grabbing Watanuki's shoulders and bringing her back forward, pressing his cock back against her chest. Once his erection was sandwiched between her breasts, his hands caressed her skin as he moved them down to cup her boobs around his penis. "See?"

"But-but…they don't even wrap all the way around!" Watanuki quailed, looking down to see her breasts just barely cup around her boyfriend's huge cock. It was pitiful to see that her breasts were so small, hardly big enough to press against Doumeki.

"That's okay. This will work." Doumeki started to thrust against her chest but Watanuki pushed him away and now it was his turn to be confused.

"If we're doing this…" Watanuki said, kneeling down and taking Doumeki into her hands, stoking him hard from root to tip. Doumeki shuddered, her fingers almost sinful. "Then we're not doin' it dry."

And then Watanuki wrapped her lips around the head of his erection and the archer swore that sometimes she could be so erotic that it could drive him crazy. And that was before she started to deep throat him. He groaned as his cock slipped past her moist lips, and her tongue swirled around him, the tightness just right…the friction so perfect…and then she let him go with a pop and Doumeki was groaning in disappointment instead of pleasure.

"What?" Watanuki looked up at him, teasing him, pulling herself up straight on his knees. "Can't you have a little patience?" The raven placed Doumeki's dick back on her sternum, pulling her hands up to her sides and pushing her breasts around him again. She looked up at him with that look in her eye, the one that _dared_ Doumeki just to try and do what he wanted, _enticing_ him. "So…what are you waiting for?"

"You asked for it." Doumeki thought she couldn't look any lovelier, or more beautiful than when she pitted herself against him, even in love. And his dick in between her breasts wasn't helping either. It was a completely wicked sight. Doumeki hummed at her and placed a steadying hand on her head, thrusting into her chest. Watanuki gasped as the heat of Doumeki's cock rubbed against her, the head bumping against her chin again. Doumeki groaned, loving the friction, feeling Watanuki's soft breasts cupped around him. He pulled back and pushed back into her body. He started a moderate pace, fast enough to feel really good, but slow enough that he didn't cum right away. But Watanuki seemed to have other ideas.

Mainly, she started flicking out her tongue and licking him every time he pushed forward, her hot mouth sucking at him, her eyes never leaving his face. And he started back down at her, at the curves of her pressed breasts, the slickness on her nipples as his precum fell across her skin. But he couldn't last long like this, not after having tortured Watanuki and himself just a short while ago. He was too sensitive to keep this going for long, so after a few more minutes of thrusting and licking and sinful pleasure, Doumeki came, spurting his cum up into Watanuki's face.

"Doumeki!" The girl sputtered, shutting her eyes before any of his cum got in her eyes. "Warn me next time!"

"Sorry." He said, panting from his orgasm.

"No you're not!" She snapped. Doumeki knelt down to kiss her breasts chastely and gently licked some of his mess off of her cheeks.

"Am too." He replied. Watanuki cracked one of her eyes open, glaring hotly at him. "But…we will be doing that again soon."

"And why is that?!"

"Because…" He started, bringing his hand up to tip toe his fingers up between her breasts, his mouth lingering over her lips, his breath ghosting over her hotly. "This ridge…made for my cock."

A/N: And there you go! Teehee! I hope you liked this one! Don't forget to review to let me know if you did! :3


End file.
